Crisis on Emerald Earths
by Cyclone
Summary: It's the end of the worlds, and the beginning of another. An Emerald Flame, Nighthawk Chronicles, Steel Knight, While the Bat's Away spamfic. With an extra little surprise at the end.


Title: Crisis on Emerald Earths (1/1) 

Author: Cyclone

Feedback: Please be gentle.

Distribution: Gimme credit and a link.

Rating: Nothing too bad.

Spoilers: Heck if I know.

Disclaimer: The characters depicted herein belong to other people. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Summary: It's the end of the worlds, and the beginning of another. An Emerald Flame/Nighthawk Chronicles/Steel Knight/While the Bat's Away spamfic. With an extra little surprise at the end.

Author's Note: Just a fun little out-of-continuity spamfic.

* * *

When the Key had called them together, it had seemed fitting and ironic to most of them who had been chosen. They remembered the ones who had fallen. 

The first was a Xander who wore a battlesuit built by his father's old friend, John Henry Irons, and called himself Thor. Their enemy had struck at the initial gathering, and though most had escaped unscathed, he had not. His best friend, Conner, otherwise known as Kon-El or Superboy, had volunteered to take his place.

Others included the Xander blessed with gifts from the mighty wizard Shazam, given the power of Greek gods. He had sacrificed himself to hold the enslaved Doomsday at bay.

A third Xander had been mutated by the swim team coach's mutagenic formula into an amphibious human, outwardly human, but many times stronger and most at home in the water. Given his amphibious nature, he was likely still alive, but he was trapped and unable to follow, having given precedence to the ones less capable of surviving in the water.

Another Xander had been infected with the aspect of a demon and, through isolation and training, had mastered the telepathy it granted him. He made the mistake of trying to read their enemy's mind.

The last had been a Xander who had been on the receiving end of the dubious help of one of Willow's spells; intended to accelerate his healing, it instead granted him superspeed. He had vanished into the Speed Force in a failed attempt to defeat their enemy.

Now, it was down to the four of them: Three Xanders and a Conner.

The first Xander was Nighthawk, a Xander who had been through so much and found himself thrown into another universe that he had learned to call home.

The second called himself Nightwing, for he was a Xander who had worn the costume of Nightwing on one fateful Halloween that had changed his life forever.

The third Xander was, in a way, a mix of the previous two. He remembered living through many of the things Nighthawk lived through, but the world he found himself thrown to was much different, one in which the mantle of the Green Lantern of Sector 2814 had fallen on his shoulders. But those memories were not his, instead the convoluted construct of a spell on that same fateful Halloween that had changed Nightwing's life.

It had not gone unnoticed that they were, in essence, a Justice League of Xander. Much quippage had resulted.

Their enemy, the source of all their troubles, was a man driven by grief. He had once been a Green Lantern himself, until tragedy tore his loved ones away from him. He had slain the Guardians and the rest of the Corps. Amassing all their power, he began tapping into the extra-dimensional powers of the Key, trying to bring his lost loved ones back.

His name was also Xander. He called himself Blacklight, but the others had another name for him.

Parallax.

"We ready for this?" Nightwing asked.

"We'd better be," Nighthawk replied.

"All right, then," Green Lantern said, blowing out a sharp sigh.

"Let's do this," Superboy said grimly.

* * *

The battle's outcome was almost irrelevant. Irreparable damage had already been done to the multiverse, and things would never be the way they were again. The only real question was whether there would be another universe to replace it... and what it would be like. 

The Key did what it could, reforging a new universe in place of the old.

* * *

"OW!" Xander felt the small object hit his head and reached up to rub the top of his skull. He looked toward the sky looking for where the object had fallen from. Nothing. He looked down when he noticed a green glow and lifted the ring from the ground. 

"What the hell?" He asked himself while he looked at the glowing green ring. He couldn't place the element it was made of. It was dense and strong but also light.

* * *

The Journey of a Hero began again.

* * *

Author's Postscript: 

Emerald Flame, The Nighthawk Chronicles, Steel Knight, and While the Bat's Away used with permission from the author. That being me. It'd be a little odd to not give myself permission.

Journey of Hero used with permission from the author. That being not me but Cobra. His stories can be by checking my Favorite Authors list.

And Pegeuk, this is all your fault.


End file.
